


Odd Recordings

by M4D



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, How Do I Tag, I didn't want it to be a forever fic, I'm really sorry this is so short, My first work in general, Temporary Character Death, We don't count my deleted fics, Zora's Domain, lets forget those please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4D/pseuds/M4D
Summary: One of the Calamity's creations finds a journal and decides to write entries about his daily life as a Lynel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone :)
> 
> I've made fan works before, however I've never posted them, and if I did, they have gotten deleted hours after I hit the publish button.
> 
> I've always liked monsters in Botw, and everyone knows Kilton says "I like monsters more than you do!"
> 
> Well he has competition now.

Entry #1

Today I found a journal in the ruins of the village I scavenge, I found it odd that is was in near perfect condition, and no writing in it as well. I wonder who left it there.

The calamity gave us Lynels an unworldly intelligence, but it strikes me as strange that we would also get the ability to write, but I am sure the other inhabitants do not know this fact, as I am the only one writing. To whomever is reading this I apologize if my handwriting looks bad.

 

Entry #2

I like rummaging through the remains of the village I mentioned in my previous entry, it is better than wasting away, waiting for the hero to come and fight me, and I would inevitably wait for the next blood moon to revive me from my loss.

I will record my findings in later entries.

Entry #3

It’s always the same things I scavenge, may it be amber or some flint. I have found that when the flint is struck with a sharp object (The spear I wield) it can start a flame. This is useful when I want to start a fire and there isn’t a flameblade in sight.

Today I found a small but shiny crystal, it is shaped like an orb, and is encased is rocks and rubble; I thought it looked pretty, so I brought it back to my resting place.

I wonder what it might be, I have never seen it before.

Entry #4 

I saw the hero today, I did not feel motivated to wait for another blood moon, so I did nothing. The hylian just stared, it was a little unsettling, but I guess it’s revenge for all the staring contests we have had. 

Entry #5

The little pile of Amber I made from my rummaging was gone when I looked in its place. I am not surprised that this happened, from what I have heard from my eavesdropping is that Amber is a valuable resource in the economy. If I actually wanted to keep my findings I would hide them. Besides, Amber is not useful to me anyways.

I wonder if I’ll ever find out what the shiny crystal is called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inconsistent scedules will be a normal thing for this fic, school exists and is a real pain in the ass. 
> 
> Writing stuff like this calms me down and I find it relaxing, that is why my story will be kind of inconsistent too.

Entry #6

A really heavy rainstorm started, and I am glad that this journal was dry, I have nothing to do today but write.

The calamity never really tells us what it wants, we’re just born with ‘find the hero and kill him’. Maybe that’s why the Calamity’s plan is going horribly. I’m almost positive the hero will win the raging war, but when he does, I wonder what will happen to us? Will we just perish with Ganon or will we just keep living?

I wish I got more answers around here, making them up isn’t exactly working for me.

Entry #7 

The rainstorm stopped and I allowed myself to step out of my shelter, which in itself is just a hollow tree stump. It’s early, so in my next entry I’ll write down what I have found.

Entry #8

The rain seeped into the ground, it was hard avoiding dirty hooves, however I believe it is fine now. The rain brings lots of interesting things with it, I found more of the orb like crystal laying in the water, maybe the rain is the reason for their existence?

I have also found that many other inhabitants scavenge after a rainfall, maybe they are looking for the tinted crystal. I have also noticed when I hold the crystal up to sunlight, it has a white glow, just like my fur. I wonder if I will find anything of the same colour of my mane?

Entry #9

The current atmosphere of my “home” is starting to wear and bore me, I wish I could leave, start a life elsewhere. But my tole on the world has already been made, people died to the Lynel’s hands. 

Entry #10

But the hero, Lynels died to the hero’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what I was going to write in the notes oops

Entry #11

I’ve finally decided, I am going to leave the area that I have been in for my entire life, I do not understand why I even stayed, I am not waiting for anyone, nor am I in need for fresh blood. I just hope I will not regret this decision later.

I will record my findings here.

Entry #12

I have been walking for what it seems like days, yet the sun only sets once as I write this, the ground is not solid anymore, as it is fresh with water and wetland, it annoys me I walked so far into this place without a dry bedding for me to sleep on. Dampness always leads to an uncomfortable night, but it’s not like my past nights have been any better.

Entry #13

At least I slept well, for the most part. From the wetlands I saw a place that never stops raining, and I grew curious about why, [who knew I would regret that decision later]. When I originally saw the area, a giant cloud covered the mountains, streaks of blue and grey were hard to unsee, and now I am currently taking shelter under some rocks I found, there was even a fire, what luck!

Keeping this journal dry was not really a challenge [mostly] but it was inevitable that I would look like a dirty wet rag after my voyage through the mountains. I ran into a Snag along the way, it was blue and wore glistening metal armour. After it saw me, it swam away in fear, this was not unexpected, but I let it swim away anyways. Dealing with one is easy, but it becomes challenging when multiple pretend they’re stronger than you.

Entry #14

I woke up to the blood moon

I woke up in the ruins to the blood moon

I don’t know what did it, was I killed in my sleep? I don’t remember anything. At first I thought the events of what happened before were just a dream, but looking at my previous entry I can obviously see that is not the case.

Anyhow, now I have to restart my adventure with even more caution, fun.

Entry #15 

-empty-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's probably a lot of errors in spelling and grammar, so don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try to fix a few of em'
> 
> I write this story during Thursday writing class, so if an update takes a while, expect it to be posted near that time o v o


	4. Chapter 4

Entry #16 

I have found the last place I recorded in my previous journal entries, I even remember it very clearly, but why I ended up back at the ruins is still a mystery to me. There is no trace that anyone was even there.

I’ll take it as a warning that I’ll need to set up camp somewhere else.

Entry #17

I keep getting the feeling I’m being watched.

Entry #18

I have scratched the thought from my previous entry, I was on edge for the duration of my travels because of a fake thought I had made up. I have found a camp full of Lizalfos, which I am quite sure is because of the plethora of rain and wetland here.

Of all of the time I have spent here, it still has not stopped raining, and the further I go on this path the harder it was to find a dry spot to write this. The landscape is becoming more and more unfamiliar and I become more uneasy about continuing this path, I do not want to repeat the events from before.

Also something I noticed, when I approached the Lizalfos camp, most of the ran away that I assume was in fear.

Am I really that scary?

Entry #19

Maybe my worries earlier were not in vain. I was able to rid myself of the worry for a while but alas, it has come back. It feels like someone is standing right behind you, and the second you turn around nothing is there.

I can’t hear anyone since the rain is so loud. I’ll admit, I really do like the rain, but in scenarios like this, it is unsettling. I need to be ready for anything unexpected.

Entry #20

Again, my worrying is inconsistent. I might as well shift to a different topic to distract myself. 

I saw, something. I do not know what it is. But something about it reminded me so much of the calamity, like a dark presence was coalescing inside of it.

It rose out of the lake with a thunderous roar, it was probably even louder than me (to my surprise). It even looks like the calamity, the toxic pink of malice was all I saw through the night sky, the water’s reflection could carry it’s glow for a millenium.

It scoured the sky with water, i felt like I was staring at it for hours, finally realizing it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. I was frightened and interested, two really odd things to combine.

Now I am more curious about it, I am sure the Snags know lots about it, but, the answer is obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this in the last chapter but if it isn't obvious, the Lynel calls the Zora "snags".
> 
> Let me know what you think, I like feedback :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the time spent writing this chapter I was still high on laughing gas after a dentist appointment, so I'm so sorry if something seems odd. I tried proofreading but everything seemed fine, unless I missed a mistake here and there.

Entry #21

 

The world seems to be getting bigger the more I explore it, it makes me feel smaller than I could really be. I do not like this feeling.

 

Anyways, the rain still hasn’t gone away, but the hero has, for a little while. I had seen him, the hero must have been tailing me for a while as his clothing looked like it were submerged in water. This made me angry, I was supposed to be alone during my travels, but it’s like wherever I look, the hero has been there too.

 

We had a fight, it ended quickly, but not with either of us dying, I managed to push him into the giant river below and saw him float away with the current. He did not look dead, he would not die that easily, I know that more than anyone else.

 

Entry #22

 

As much as I appreciate a little rain every once in a while, I started to get a little sick of it, as anyone would think. Especially considering the fact that I have to find a completely dry place whenever I want to write, so that is why I simply write about the past instead of the present.

 

I did not realize how high up I was in the mountains, the ruins seem so shallow and small up here, I could not see them, but I think that is the case.

 

I left the area by trotting down the mountain, I made sure to be quick enough that I wouldn’t slip as easily, however I occasionally had to stop myself for my own safety. It took a while, but the rain had finally ceased as I left the heightened mountains.

 

Entry #23

 

I have gotten so used to the rain, it feels odd seeing sunlight at its fullest again! But it is not an unwelcome commodity. I’ve got no clue which place is which, all I know is if I die I’ll be sent back to the ruins again, but I’ve made lots of progress, I still want to go further, see what is out there.

 

There is one place in particular I want to visit, it is a mountain, or mountains if you look closer. Unlike the last place I visited, this one is covered in white, like the ice cold. The wind coming from the mountain feels bitter, even when my fur blocks most temperature change.

 

I really want to go there, I’m not going to hide it, so I will start my travels to there now.

 

Entry #24

 

_ Empty _

 

Entry #25

 

I left my last page empty because I was so busy with my travels, being busy with something can really distract you can’t it.

 

I also had to cross a giant river to make my way to the White mountain, as I feared I could ruin the many entries about my travels. After measuring the depth of the body, I slowly walked holding the journal above my head, it was a little worrying, but I managed and the journal is now safe.

 

I am now at the base of the white Mountain(s?), I am currently uneasy of how I will climb this thing, but there is a path that I will follow, hopefully it will lead to the summit and get a nice view.

 

Now that I think about it, when I get to the summit, I will be able to see almost all of the land, maybe I can find my next destination this way, unless I am overestimating the height of the summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and make a schedule for this fic, I will write one entry or more a day, so except one chapter a week!
> 
> but don't be surprised if I don't meet the deadline, I'm a complete idiot when it comes to due dates for just about everything :P


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! I got this chapter made quick because I had lots of free time during my class period.
> 
> Don't except more chapters to come out this quick though, I just couldn't help but post this lol

Entry #26

 

The white of Ice, of snow, I believe that is what it’s called. It’s everywhere, and gets everywhere too, my mane is encrusted with particles of Ice, and even when I clean them out, new ones come to replace them. 

 

The falling white paused for a while, so I am taking the opportunity to write down what has happened so far. I had attempted to write while snow was still falling, but to my dismay, when the ice fell on the pages they turned into water, so I quickly retreated my journal to dry. 

 

Unlike the other range of mountains, the snow does stop every once in a while, but they are few and far between, I have seen some Hylian tents set up or giant trees, so maybe I can write there instead?

 

Entry #27

 

Lizalfos hide in the snow here, at first I did not spot them, I didn’t even know they could survive in this kind of weather. The first Lizal jumped out of the snow, and when it realized I wasn’t an enemy, it got frustrated and confused, and fought me anyways. 

 

It was an easy battle, but I don’t understand why it fought me. For one, I’m still a creation of the calamity, I thought they were programmed to not be enemies with each other, and two, I’m a Lynel, it would be foolish for something so small to have a fight with me.

 

But more of them kept coming, at first it was easy, but now it is just annoying. Now I know how to spot them in the snow, so if there is a possible route to avoid them, I am willing to take it.

 

Also, the snow looks strange under the blood moon, during the night, the snow white just like the moon, but it looks like real blood. It’s sinister and kind of beautiful. 

 

Entry #28

 

I never noticed how close I was to the summit, it’s only a little ways up and I’ll finally get to see what is up there! Despite the cold, lots of wildlife persists here, and lots of food for me.

 

My fur is able to keep me warm, and my ability to make fire as well, but the bitterness is starting to best me the higher up I go. Once I get to the summit, I won’t be able stay very long, so I have to make the best of what I got. 

 

I will try to record as much as I can once I reach the top.

 

Entry #29

  
  
  


_ Empty _

  
  
  


Entry #30

  
  


Why was this journal here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry it's not the end just yet, I will be making a series and this fic is only the beggining :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting 5 entries every chapter, do not expect a precise schedule, making this work is the last thing on my mind.
> 
> Don't worry, if I go on a long hiatus I'll be sure to warn everyone


End file.
